Dekka Jean Talent
Dookie Strong Right Arm Fat Black Dyke Bitch Catstein Catzilla |power =Gravity Suspension Morphing into a cat-like creature |bars =3 6+ |age =14-15 19 |parents =Mr. and Mrs. Talent |siblings = |romances =Brianna |fate =Alive |books =''Gone'' Hunger Lies Plague Fear Light Monster Villain Hero |affiliation = Sam Rockborn Gang }} Dekka Jean Talent is a character appearing in all the books in the series, being a side character in the original six books and a main protagonist of the Monster trilogy. Description Dekka is one of the main protagonists in the Gone series, though at first sights she emulates a very intimidating and forbidding attitude. She is a lesbian, which was why her parents sent her to Coates. She is a quiet person, but also very courageous and brave, while also being sensible. She's a natural born fighter, and the members of the FAYZ have a lot of respect for Dekka, even though she can look quite "scary". She has a strong moral compass and is always prepared to fight for what she believes in. While she isn't very expressive, she does care deeply for her friends and would sacrifice herself for them, even if she doesn't always show it. She is also quite secretive and good at hiding her emotions, being able to maintain a perfect poker face most of the time. Dekka is tall and has dark skin. She is described as beefy and has cornrows (dreadlocks in the Monster arc) and a nose ring. Power and abilities ;Gone In the FAYZ, Dekka has the three bar ability to cancel gravity, causing everything in a twenty-foot radius near to her to float up from the ground. She can use this to levitate herself or can activate it briefly to cause others to lose their balance. This power does not, however, cancel momentum. ;Monster After consuming ASO-1, Dekka gains the ability to morph into a strong and durable creature of similar size and shape, covered in black cat fur. She has yellow-eyed snakes for hair, sharp teeth, and four fingers in this form, and runs out of energy quickly. She can also create sonic screeches that shred everything in her path. The snakes on her head bite any threatening person that comes near her, the venom causing them to shrivel up and die. Appearances ;Before the FAYZ Dekka had always been brave and capable. She was sent to Coates because she kissed a girl in a parking lot outside a Claim Jumper restaurant. She was seen by a teacher at her school (before Coates) who reported her to her parents. Angry and ashamed, they sent her to Coates Academy to try to break the two up. However Dekka meets Brianna there and develops a crush on her. ;Gone In Gone, she is rescued by Sam, Astrid and others from Drake's cruel plastering. Astrid pretends to crush Little Pete's gameboy under her cement blocks, Pete has a fit and makes the blocks disappear. She lets Lana heal her hands, but not the cut on her forehead from Drake kicking her. She meets Brianna at Coates when they're both plastered, and starts to crush on her, but doesn't dare tell her. She fights for Perdido Beach and is very helpful in doing so, rescuing Astrid and Pete from underneath the rubble of the collapsed church. ;Hunger In Hunger, Dekka reveals she has a crush on Brianna, but she would never tell her about it. She explains more about her past, too. When Sam goes to the power plant to stop Caine, he leaves her up there, showing his trust in Dekka. When Sam returns, Dekka and Edilio go together to try to collapse the mineshaft and kill the thing in the mine with her powers. But when she gets there, Lana, who is being controlled by the Gaiaphage shoots Edilio and tries to shoot Dekka. Dekka then tries to protect Edilio from the coyote pack, who are trying to eat him, thinking he is dead. The Coyotes turn on Dekka and almost kill her until Lana returns and heals her. ;Lies In Lies, Dekka becomes part of the newly formed council containing Sam, Astrid, Edilio, Brother John, Albert and Howard. They decide to tell everyone that Orsay (who can see other people's dreams) is lying about poofing being a good thing. Dekka catches the flu, and becomes sick. Brianna visits her in the night and remarks that she has some good curves, making it awkward for Dekka as Brianna does not know that she loves her. During the fire, Dekka helps topple the buildings to stop the fire from spreading. Nerezza describes Dekka as "fat black lesbian," telling Zil to attack her. However, Dekka takes care of Zil by floating the two of them high into the air and then dropping him to the ground. Dekka is instrumental in saving the younger kids from death after they plunge from a cliff. She uses her power to suspend the kids in midair, before slowly lowering them to the ground. ;Plague In Plague, Dekka discovers Lake Tramonto with Sam. She then reveals that she has become infected, and shows Sam her belly, where a bug is slowly eating it's way out of her. Dekka tries to carry on normally and helps Sam with everything. The bugs then start coming out of her, and Sam, not being able to let her die cuts her open and burns the bugs inside her. Believing these to be her last moments, Dekka calls for Brianna and confesses her feelings to her. Brianna is confused and runs away. Lana heals Dekka so she survives. Dekka returns to Perdido Beach with Sam and he tells the people there about food and drink they found at Lake Tramonto and how they could live there. Dekka, of course goes back and lives on a boat with Sam. ;Fear In Fear, Dekka, Sam and Jack go together to try and find missiles. The journey is quite tense between Dekka and Jack, as Jack and Brianna are together. Jack also starts to talk about how Brianna keeps wanting to make out with him. Luckily they arrive but find that only one missile is left and it is a trap. Assuming that Caine has the missiles Sam decides to blow up the bomb but at a safe distance. Brianna comes and does it. Dekka and Brianna aren't able to meet eye-to-eye until Dekka finally confronts Brianna, angry that she has allowed Drake to escape and the two start to talk about their feelings. Brianna says that's she's only 13 and is like all other FAYZ girls: probably has a crush on Sam and had a thing with Computer Jack about which she really didn't care. Brianna tells Dekka that she had always thought of her as a really cool sister. Dekka and her make-up, calling themselves the "bad-ass sisters" and they go after Drake together. It doesn't go at all according to plan. Penny stops Dekka by giving her the image of her greatest fear: being infested with the bugs again. Orc is the one to rescue her and bring her back to Perdido Beach. Dekka shows kindness to Orc and is unusually tender with him. This is very notable considering back in Hunger Orc and Dekka didn't like each other. ;Light In Light, Dekka helps Sam fight Gaia. She is devastated after Brianna's death. And after the FAYZ ends, Dekka goes and lives with her parents. Then she goes to Brianna's parents' house and tells them all about Brianna and what she did to save people. They then give her a picture of Brianna, and Dekka frames it and hangs it by her bed. ;Monster Dekka is working as a cashier under the name Jean (her middle name) to raise money for new motorcycle tires. She prefers not to be recognized and hates her job. Eventually the government corner her and she is injected with a mixture of water and part of the rock that formed the gaiaphage. This gives her a new power that turns her into a cat-like creature with living snakes for hair and supersonic screeches. When they experiment on her and she kills her cat and several soldiers in this process, she escapes with Armo, and they journey to Perdido Beach, where Dekka visits Brianna’s grave and several of the others’ as well. She meets Diana, who is putting flowers on the graves, and they talk. Dekka helps in the Port of Los Angeles Battle, and seeks sanctuary at Sam’s house afterwards. ;Villain After informing Astrid and Sam that Drake is back, Dekka goes with Armo to Las Vegas, where they attempt to stop Dillon Poe, but are unable to do so due to the large amount of cops that are after them. They retreat to a hotel and wait for Shade, Malik, and Cruz to arrive so they can formulate a decent plan to stop Dillon. Dekka asks Shade for a piece of ASO-3 to give to Astrid, so she is able to protect herself against Drake. In the battle of Las Vegas, Dekka uses her power to shred nearby buildings, so that the debris smothers the flames. She will appear again in Hero ''along with the rest of the Rockborn Gang. Relationships ;Brianna Dekka is lesbian and has strong feelings for Brianna and is very protective of her. At the end of ''Plague, because she is about to die as she is being eaten from the inside out by the bugs, Dekka tells Brianna that she loves her. Brianna doesn't feel the same way and she starts avoiding her. There is a lot of awkwardness between the two for most of Fear until Dekka confronts her and the two make up. ;Sam Dekka has few friends as she has difficulty opening up to others. She and Sam support each other and understand each other well, as they are both private people. He thinks of her as an ally. If anything ever happens to Sam or Edilio, he hints that he would want her in charge. ;Taylor Dekka doesn't like Taylor much as she annoys her. In Plague, while looking for the lake at the start of their journey Dekka is already asking Sam if she can shoot Taylor, though not really wanting to harm her badly, but she trips her with her gravitational powers. ;Edilio Edilio and Dekka are close friends and always allies of Sam in the series. Dekka protects Edilio from the pack of coyotes in Hunger. Even though she is sick, she helps Sam and Edilio in the Fire of Perdido Beach and kills Zil Sperry. They see each other as allies. In the aftermath, Dekka calls Edilio. ;Jack Dekka initially hated Jack because he was going out with Brianna. She also thought he had no moral center or courage. However, after he goes after Drake alone, she grudgingly starts to respect him. She is not seen mourning his death. Notes * Dekka apparently looks nothing like the actor that plays her in Astrid's movie. * Dekka was the twelfth and final character to be confirmed to turn fifteen in the FAYZ, after (in order) Emma, Anna, Benno, Andrew, Sam, Caine, Drake, Hunter, Francis, Mary, and Sanjit. Several other characters such as Diana turned fifteen, but it is unknown exactly when. *She is an Angels fan. *Dekka is currently #1 on the Top 10 list of most wanted morphers. *Her favorite food is Ben & Jerry's Half Baked. *In Plague, on the first page of Chapter 37, it suggests that her original power was not to cancel gravity, but to lessen it the amount she wants. Quotes Dekka to Sam: * "Yeah, we're not really the huggy type, are we?" * "Yeah, sure. Me and Beyoncé." * "No thanks. I like you, Sam, but not in that way." * "The FAYZ owes you a million moments of quiet optimism." * "No, because we black folk can't swim." Dekka about Brianna: * "If anyone hurts that girl, they don't get the chance to walk away." Dekka about Drake: * "He's got Diana, and we can't leave her to him. He hates women, you know." Dekka about Jack: * "Of course, sometimes the flu can be fatal. A girl can hope." * "Yeah. You know, Computer Jack? Nerdy kid? Glasses? Does stupid things like turn off the power plant? That Jack. He's sick and she's taking care of him." Dekka to Taylor: * "No, Taylor. The gun is in case you get on my nerves." Dekka to Orc: * "Yeah, well, it turns out there aren't a lot of girls interested in me, either." Dekka before the battle of Las Vegas: * "Lesbokitty, Beserker Bear, and Rainbow. We just need a ridiculous name for Malik and we’d be a damn Sesame Street spin-off." Gallery Dekka Talent Fear.jpg|Dekka on the back cover of Fear Dekka Light.png|Dekka on the back of the cover of Light Sam Plague trailer.png|Sam using his power to kill the bugs in Dekka's shoulder Villian trailer - Dekka.png|Dekka on her motorcycle in the Villain trailer de: pl:Dekka fr:Dekka Category:Survivors Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Coates Student Category:Town Council Category:Main Characters Category:Mutants Category:Gone Series characters Category:Monster Trilogy characters Category:Gone Category:Hunger Category:Lies Category:Plague Category:Fear Category:Light Category:Monster Category:Villain Category:Hero